Tears of the past Tränen der Vergangenheit
by crescent2
Summary: Der Angriff eines Dämonen wirft Teteiyus völlig aus der Bahn - ist das Zâdeis Chance, endlich zu ihm durchzudringen ? Die kleine Story spielt nach Band 10.


DISCLAIMER: Seimaden und alle Charaktere gehören Higuri You und dem Kadokawa Shoten Verlag. Ich verdiene mit der kleinen Story auch kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Zâdei + Teteiyus  
  
Rating : NC-17  
  
Seit Teteiyus Zâdei erzählt hat, unter welch dramatischen Umständen er Laures das erste Mal sah (Band 9), spukt diese kleine Geschichte in meinem Kopf herum. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Erlebnis spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen ist.  
  
Tears of the past - Tränen der Vergangenheit  
  
Prolog  
  
Ein Schatten jagte an seiner Seite vorüber, ein kurzer Windhauch streifte ihn und schon war es vorbei. Teteiyus hatte nicht einmal die Zeit um aufzuschreien. Da war es wieder, dieses Monster, das nur aus einem riesigen zähnestarrenden Maul und einem langen Greifschwanz zu bestehen schien. Ein Modakol ! Wieso hatte er ihn nicht kommen sehen ? Das *Ki* dieses gefräßigen, alles verschlingenden Untiers gefühlt ? Teteiyus legte die Flügel an und ließ sich wie ein Stein nach unten fallen. Das einzige was er noch tun konnte, um der nächsten Attacke des Ungeheuers zu entgehen. Es war genau wie damals... Ein eisiger Schrecken fuhr durch seinen Körper, als sich etwas wie ein Stahlband um seine Brust legte und seine Arme an seinen Körper fesselte. - Gefangen - Hilflos - Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sein Innerstes zog sich vor Entsetzen zusammen. Er würde sterben ! Diese dolchartigen Zähne würden ihn zerfetzen ! Genau wie all die anderen.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Laures Schloss. Zâdei gähnte und räkelte sich gelangweilt auf einem der Fenstersimse von Teteis Gemächern. Sein Engel war vor ihm aufgewacht und jetzt konnte er nur warten bis der geflügelte Dämon zurückkehrte. Verdammt. Frustriert stierte er in den blauen Himmel. Immer noch kein Zeichen von ihm. Er war mal wieder auf irgendeinem dämlichen Botengang für Laures. Der brauchte ja nur mit den Fingern schnippen und Tetei sprang. Ein unwilliges Knurren war zu hören. Was hatte der arrogante Großkotz jetzt schon wieder verlangt, dass so lange dauerte. Er hatte es satt zu warten. Zâdei beschloss, dem weißhaarigen Dämon einfach entgegen zu fliegen. Geschmeidig erhob sich der Shôgun und konzentrierte sich. Das *Ki* des geflügelten Wesens zu erspüren war ein Leichtes für ihn. Er hätte seinen bezaubernden Engel überall gefunden. Und tatsächlich, schon fühlte er die Präsenz seines Geliebten sanft und strahlend in der Ferne.  
  
Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, das dort ganz und gar nicht sein sollte.  
  
TEIL I  
  
Teteiyus nahm Zâdei vor sich nur ganz verschwommen wahr. Er sah, wie sich dessen Lippen bewegten, aber obwohl sein Gesicht direkt vor ihm schwebte, konnte er nichts von dem hören, was der Shôgun sagte. Da war nur dieses eigenartige Summen. Alles um ihn herum schien zu schwanken. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen ? Nein, das war es nicht. Zâdei hatte ihn gepackt und schüttelte ihn. Was hatte ihn denn so wütend gemacht ? Etwas brannte. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er schemenhaft rings um sich schwelende Fleischbrocken erkennen. Überall war Blut. Sein Kopf flog nach hinten, als Zâdei ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Er sah fast komisch aus, die bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen weit aufgerissen, wie er redete ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Ja, diese Augen konnten einen schon faszinieren. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zâdei war einer Panik nahe. Die Attacke des Modakol hatte er mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt. Er hatte das Mistvieh kurzerhand mit einem Energiestoß zerfetzt. Wie konnte so ein schmieriger Aasfresser es wagen seinen Engel anzugreifen ?! Aber was war mit Tetei los ? Dessen Sturz hatte er abgefangen und er konnte auch keinerlei Verletzungen an dem schönen Dämonen ausmachen. Trotzdem lag er nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen steif und leblos in seinen Armen. Nein ! Mit aller Macht versuchte er die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die bei diesem Anblick auf ihn einstürmten. Sie hatten die Eiswüste hinter sich gelassen! "Verdammt Tetei, jetzt sag` doch endlich was. Bist du verletzt ??? Tetei ! - TETEIYUS, SIEH MICH AN !!!" Er schüttelte das bleiche Wesen immer heftiger, ohne auch nur die geringste Reaktion hervorzurufen. Nichts half. Das darf nicht sein - nicht noch einmal ! Kaltes Entsetzen machte sich in seinen Eingeweiden breit. In seiner Verzweiflung ohrfeigte er den geflügelten Dämonen. Endlich - eine Reaktion. Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln erschien auf Teteis Gesicht, dann fiel er schlaff in sich zusammen. "Verdammt !"  
  
Er hob den Bewußtlosen vorsichtig hoch und brachte ihn schnellstmöglich zurück zum Schloss. Dort angekommen brüllte er sämtliche Diener zusammen bis Hilda ihn anfauchte, er solle sich gefälligst beruhigen. Teteiyus fehle nichts. Er sei nur ohnmächtig und würde nach ein bißchen Schlaf schon wieder zu sich kommen. Er wollte das vorwitzige Mädchen schon packen und aus dem Zimmer schmeißen als Laures neben sie glitt und leise meinte, dass ein wenig Ruhe jetzt alles sei, was Tetei bräuchte um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt sah Zâdei auf die erschreckend zierliche Gestalt, die unter vielen Decken mit einem feuchten Tuch auf der Stirn in dem großen Bett lag. Ruhig! Es brachte gar nichts, sich jetzt mit dem Dämonenkaiser anzulegen. Sein Engel war im Moment wichtiger. "Laßt uns allein", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Laures verzog bei dieser Aufforderung lediglich das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, verließ aber nach einem bittenden Blick von Hilda mit ihr zusammen den Raum.  
  
Endlich allein mit ihm zog Zâdei einen Stuhl an Teteiyus Bett und setzte sich rittlings darauf. Die Ellenbogen auf die Lehne gestützt vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte es wieder getan. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren und seinen Engel geschlagen. Warum passierte das immer wieder ? Laures hatte nur eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, als er unten im Schlosshof das sich langsam verfärbende Mal auf Teteiyus Wangenknochen gesehen hatte. Dieser arrogante Bastard. Hätte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht den bewusstlosen Dämonenengel in den Armen gehalten, er wäre auf Laures losgegangen. Mit einem Seufzen sah sich Zâdei nach der Salbe um, die Hilda ihm für das Gesicht seines geflügelten Dämonen und die sich deutlich abzeichnenden Druckstellen auf dessen Armen gegeben hatte. Laures Kätzchen hatte wirklich Mut. Das musste man ihr lassen. Hilda hatte ihn auf dem Schlosshof doch tatsächlich am Arm gepackt und mit einem gezischten "Glaubst du, das hilft Teteiyus jetzt ?" in dessen Gemächer gezogen. Immer noch wutschnaubend hatte er sich mitziehen lassen. Als er das Bett jedoch gänzlich unvorbereitet vorfand, war er explodiert. Das ganze Schloss wimmelte nur so vor Dienern und wenn mal wirklich Not am Mann war ließ sich keiner blicken ?! Dieses feige Pack würde sich noch wünschen... Seinen Wutausbruch gänzlich ignorierend, hatte sie einfach einen Stapel Decken auf einen Sessel gelegt und ihm befohlen - BEFOHLEN, IHM - Teteiyus gut zuzudecken, sie werde Wundsalbe besorgen. Er war zu verblüfft gewesen, um zu wiedersprechen. Also hatte er die reglose Gestalt vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt und sorgsam sämtliche vorhandenen Decken über den Bewusstlosen gebreitet. Ohne seinen feindseligen Blick zu beachten hatte Hilda wortlos einen Topf mit Wundsalbe auf das Nachtkästchen gestellt und ihn dabei strafend angesehen. Zâdei schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf als er an die Szene zurückdachte. Bemerkenswert die Kleine. Jede andere wäre einfach davongerannt. Vorsichtig strich er die Salbe auf die misshandelten Stellen. Die sonst so sahneweiße Haut hatte eine ungesunde fahle Farbe angenommen. Zâdei traute sich kaum, den sich ausbreitenden Bluterguss auf Teteis Wange zu berühren. Ein vertrauter Schmerz krampfte sein Innerstes zusammen. Wieder hatte er den schönen Dämonen verletzt. Warum war er nur immer so grob? Unendlich behutsam verteilte er die Creme auf der aufgesprungenen Haut um seinem zarten Engel ja nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, als ohnehin schon. Als er fertig war, zog er sorgsam die Decken bis an Teteis Kinn und steckte sie liebevoll um ihn herum fest. Der schlanke Dämon verschwand fast unter der wärmenden Last. Seufzend setzte sich Zâdei wieder auf den Stuhl vor Teteis Bett, verschränkte die Arme auf der Lehne und stützte seinen Kopf darauf. Den ruhigen Atemzügen lauschend beobachtete er die blasse reglose Gestalt vor sich. Ja, etwas Ruhe würde seinem Engel sicher gut tun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der geflügelte Dämon wachte mit einem dumpfen drückenden Gefühl im Kopf auf. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er in dicke Watte gepackt, aber dann bemerkte er, dass er nur unter unzähligen Decken lag. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten. "Morgen Tetei. Hast ja echt lang gebraucht !" kam es von der Seite. Neben ihm war Zâdei von einem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Warum saß der Shôgun denn an seinem Bett ? Und warum sah er so besorgt aus ? Sanft strich ihm eine grüne Klaue das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Lass das !" wandte Teteiyus unwillig den Kopf ab und begann sich unter den Decken hervorzukämpfen. Zâdei grinste nur. "Bist ja wieder ganz der Alte." bemerkte der Shôgun erleichtert. Der geflügelte Dämon hob irritiert eine Braue. "Und wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen ?" meinte er leicht gereizt. Teteiyus kam es immer noch vor, als würde er durch zähes Gelee schwimmen. Langsam erhob er sich und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ihm die Beine zitterten. Sofort fasste der Shôgun ihm helfend unter die Arme, aber der Dämonenengel versteifte sich nur. "Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, allein zu gehen." quittierte er Zâdeis unbeholfenen Versuch mit einem eisigen Blick und stakste auf unsicheren Beinen so würdevoll wie möglich zum Waschbecken. Was war nur mit ihm los? Dankbar stützte er sich am Beckenrand ab und betrachtete sein Abbild im Spiegel. Erschreckt schnappte er nach Luft. Ein stattlicher blauer Fleck zierte seine linke Wange. Obwohl bereits am Abheilen, war der Bluterguss auf seiner blassen Haut immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Anklagend blickte er auf Zâdei, der sich hinter ihm beschämt abwandte. "Ich sorg mal für Frühstück." murmelte er leise und anstatt einfach an der Kordel zu ziehen, um ein paar Diener herbeizurufen, verließ er den Raum. Teteiyus beachtete sein Verschwinden nicht weiter, sondern widmete sich erneut seinem Spiegelbild. Er sah schrecklich aus. Bleiche Haut, zerzaustes Haar und - zerrissene Kleidung ? Wieso war er in einem derart desolaten Zustand ins Bett gegangen ? Er hatte sogar noch seine Stiefel an ! Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Er war auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss gewesen. Dann...... nichts mehr. Er musste wohl offensichtlich im Schloss angekommen sein. Aber wie ? Was war bloß passiert ? Das Grübeln brachte ihn nicht weiter. Er beschloss, Laures-sama danach zu fragen. Nein, besser Hilda. Er wollte den Dämonenkaiser nicht mit solchen Nichtigkeiten belästigen. Aber vorher musste er sich wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand versetzten. Entschlossen streifte er das ruinierte Oberteil ab und ließ Wasser aus dem oberhalb gelegenen Sammeltank in das Marmorbecken fließen.  
  
TEIL II  
  
- Teteiyus träumte -  
  
Die Öffnung war gut zwischen Felsen und Kletterpflanzen versteckt. Nichts deutete von außen darauf hin, dass sich dahinter ein Höhleneingang verbarg. Teteiyus huschte geschickt an den herabhängenden Ästen und Ranken vorbei in die Höhle hinein. Der Zugang verbreiterte sich, bis er in eine große Kaverne mündete. Zahlreiche Abzweigungen führten zu tiefergelegenen Nebenhöhlen, welche als Vorratslager und Schlafgelegenheit genutzt wurden. Niemand hätte auf den ersten Blick erkannt, wie weit verzweigt dieses Höhlensystem tatsächlich war. Dank der von seinem Clan sorgsam kultivierten Leuchtmoose und der unzähligen Glimmsteine war es in der als Aufenthaltsraum und Treffpunkt genutzten Hauptkammer taghell. Teteiyus ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Bei einer Gruppe, die sich an dem kleinen, von einer heißen Quelle gespeisten Teich in der Mitte der Höhle aufhielt, entdeckte er seine kleine Schwester. Mit einem Lächeln segelte er erst zu der hochaufgewölbten Decke hinauf, bevor er sich leise nach unten sinken ließ. Direkt hinter das lachende Mädchen, das von seiner Ankunft nichts bemerkt hatte. Er trat an sie heran und hielt ihr spielerisch die Augen zu. Erfreut quietschte sie auf und drehte sich kichernd zu ihm um. "Onii-chan, du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken !" Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild. Die zuvor so glücklich strahlenden Augen waren nun vor Grauen weit aufgerissen und starrten blicklos aus einem zerschmetterten Gesicht in den offenen Himmel. Teteiyus hob das Mädchen an seine Brust und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass seiner Schwester beide Beine fehlten und ein Arm halb abgerissen am Schultergelenk baumelte. Er kniete in einer riesigen Blutlache. Über ihm schwebten gigantische Monster, die im Blutrausch jeden seines Clans zerfetzten, den sie mit ihren umherpeitschenden Greifschwänzen zu fassen bekamen. Sie waren hilflos. Es gab kein Entkommen...  
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen erwachte der geflügelte Dämon. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Um ihn herum nur Dunkelheit. Langsam erkannte er im schwachen Licht der Kerzen neben seinem Bett, dass er sich in seinen Gemächern im Kaiserschloss befand. Nur ein Alptraum. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über sein schweißnasses Gesicht. Er hatte gehofft, die Bilder des Gemetzels endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nur die Schwachen trauern und Schwäche war tödlich in der Makai. Einzig die Starken durften leben. Draußen konnte er das Rauschen des Regens hören. Graziös stieg er aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Das Gesicht an das kühle Glas gepresst, versuchte er mit aller Macht die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und atmete tief durch. Es regnete jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit. Teteiyus blickte in das leere Zimmer hinter sich. Zâdei war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Der Shôgun hatte nach einem schweigsamen Frühstück gestern nur etwas unbestimmtes gemurmelt und war durch die Tür verschwunden. Seither hatte er sich nicht mehr sehen lassen. Wo er wohl steckte ? Ob er einen trockenen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte ? Der geflügelte Dämon schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen hoch. Man könnte fast meinen, er würde sich Sorgen um den General machen. Abrupt wandte er sich vom Fenster ab. Es dämmerte bereits. Schließlich gab es mehr als genug Aufgaben, denen er sich dringender zu widmen hatte.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag vergrub sich Teteiyus in seine Arbeit. Die Wenigsten wussten, wieviel Planung und Organisation hinter dem reibungslosen Ablauf selbst der alltäglichsten Regierungsgeschäfte steckte. Zahllose Anfragen und Audienzen wollten koordiniert werden und die Einhaltung der Befehle des Kaisers musste kontrolliert und überwacht werden. Ganz nebenbei beaufsichtigte der Dämonenengel noch die gesamte Dienerschaft der Residenz des Dämonenfürsten. Doch trotz all der Hektik wanderten Teteiyus Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu Zâdei und der Attacke des Modakol. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit hatte er Hilda danach gefragt. Als sie ihm das Wenige schilderte, was sie von Zâdei über den Vorfall wußte, hatte ihn die Erinnerung an das Geschehene wie ein Blitz getroffen. Nur mühsam seine Mine unter Kontrolle behaltend und mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht wahrend hatte er sich höflich bei Laures Geliebten bedankt und war eiligst in seine Räume gegangen. Erst dort hatte er das Zittern zugelassen, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, sobald er nur an diese grässlichen Bestien dachte. Sie hatten seinen Stamm, seine Familie abgeschlachtet. Er musste das vergessen. Es war unwichtig - Vergangenheit. Er musste stark sein. Durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte, war er zur Tagesordnung übergegangen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch in der Nacht waren die Alpträume zurückgekehrt. Er hatte versucht, sich durch Arbeit abzulenken. Hatte versucht sich einzureden, der Angriff des Modakol hätte ihn völlig kalt gelassen. Nur nicht nachdenken. Nur nicht ins Grübeln kommen. Zwecklos. Er hatte sich für stärker gehalten.  
  
Plötzlich fehlte ihm Zâdeis Nähe. Trotz der permanenten Gefahr, die von dessen unbeherrschtem Temperament ausging, war seine ständige Präsenz doch auch irgendwie beruhigend gewesen. Was dachte er denn da ?! Es war ja nicht so, dass er diesen ungehobelten Klotz vermissen würde! Streng rief er sich zur Ordnung. Dieser unbedeutende Vorfall hatte ihn wohl doch mehr aufgewühlt, als er angenommen hatte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört und die orangefarbene Sonne der Makai tauchte alles in frische leuchtende Farben. Vielleicht würde ein kleiner Spaziergang ihm helfen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Auf einer Bank, fast verdeckt von einer Nachtlilienhecke fand er Laures-sama und Hilda vertieft in ein Gespräch. Das Mädchen flocht einen Blumenkranz, den Rücken an Laures Brust gelehnt. Dieser hatte liebevoll einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Geliebten gelegt, während er mit der anderen Hand zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Gerade wollte sich Teteiyus unbemerkt zurückziehen, als ihm gewahr wurde, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten. "Seine ganze Familie - wie entsetzlich ! Man merkt ihm das gar nicht an." meinte Hilda gerade. Man konnte das Mitgefühl in ihrer Stimme hören. Teteiyus presste die Lippen zusammen. Er brauchte kein Mitleid ! "Er verdrängt den Vorfall." erklang nun die dunkle Stimme von Laures-sama. "Irgendwann werden die Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche kommen und wenn es soweit ist, könnte er unter der Last zusammenbrechen. Er sollte mit seiner Vergangenheit Frieden schließen bevor es zu spät ist, denn die Unfähigkeit zu trauern ist eine gefährliche Schwäche." Dem Dämonenengel schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Leise entfernte er sich von dem Paar. Auf einmal war er sich absolut sicher, dass Laures-sama gewusst hatte, dass er das Gespräch belauschte. Warum hatte er dann so etwas gesagt ? Verwirrt lehnte er sich an den Stamm eines Baumes. Was hatte der Fürst damit gemeint - er sollte mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen bevor es zu spät ist ? Er hatte die Geschehnisse von damals doch längst verarbeitet - das lag alles hinter ihm, oder etwa nicht ? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, das zu überprüfen.  
  
Als sein Entschluß einmal feststand, suchte er Rakuto und gab ihm die nötigen Instruktionen. Solange Gelm im Hades stationiert war, fungierte Rakuto als sein Stellvertreter. Die Situation im Totenreich bereitete Teteiyus Sorgen. Auch Gelm hatte den Dämonenkaiser mehrfach auf den Ernst der Lage hingewiesen. Doch Laures-sama hatte bisher nichts deswegen unternommen. Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Zunächst wollte er einem bestimmten Ort einen Besuch abstatten. Er hatte den Platz an der Flußbiegung seit jenem Tag gemieden. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass von dem Massaker keine Spuren mehr zu finden sein würden, machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu, weiter zu fliegen. Als die Stelle dann in Sicht kam, traf ihn der Schock völlig unvorbereitet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frustriert - wütend auf sich selbst - wütend auf Teteiyus - in Zâdei hatte ein wahres Gefühlschaos getobt. Als er fluchtartig die eisige Atmosphäre am Frühstückstisch hinter sich ließ, hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken gehabt: Er musste hier weg ! Nur raus aus diesem verdammten Schloß ! Er schnappte sich den erstbesten Drachen und machte sich aus dem Staub. Diese kühle, unnahbare Haltung, die sein Engel ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, war einfach unerträglich. Was er auch tat, der geflügelte Dämon ließ es wie eine Puppe über sich ergehen um sich dann wieder seinem geliebten Laures-sama zuzuwenden. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hasste es, wie Tetei diesen Bastard ansah, hasste es, dass er immer wieder deswegen die Beherrschung verlor und am allermeisten hasste er es, `Gast` in Laures Schloß zu sein. Zu sehen, wie sein Engel ständig um diesen Mistkerl herumscharwenzelte machte ihn krank. Allein dafür könnte er Laures mit Freuden töten. Aber Teteiyus würde ihn dann verachten. "Du kannst hier im Schloss bei mir bleiben, solange Du Dich benimmst." klangen die Worte des geflügelten Dämons durch seinen Geist. Wut legte sich wie ein roter Schleier über seine Sicht. Er musste sich irgendwie abreagieren !  
  
Als er einen Schemlog unter seinem Drachen auftauchen sah, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Der kam ihm gerade recht. Wie eine riesige Amöbe floss das Untier träge über den Boden. Aber Zâdei wusste, dass die langsamen Bewegungen täuschten. Er hatte hier eines der gefährlichsten Raubtiere der Makai vor sich. Dabei wollten sie weder das Fleisch noch die Lebensenergie ihrer Beute. Nein - Schemlogs waren Seelenfresser. Schon bei der kleinsten Berührung rissen sie einem die Seele aus dem Leib und absorbierten sie. Normalerweise ernährten sie sich von verlorenen Seelen und umherirrenden Geistern, aber letztendlich war es ihnen egal, ob ihre Opfer noch lebten, oder bereits tot waren. Nun, der hier würde auch gleich tot sein. Mit einem Kampfschrei jagte der Shôgun einen Energiestoß in die wabernde Masse. Das schien aber keine sonderliche Wirkung zu haben. Der Schemlog verlangsamte lediglich seine Vorwärtsbewegung und streckte einige Tentakel wie Fühler nach oben. Plötzlich schoß das Tier wie eine gigantische Welle zu seinem Drachen hinauf und nur ein verzweifelter Haken seines Reittieres verhinderte, dass sie beide unter der Fleischmasse begraben wurden. Verdammt war dieses Vieh schnell ! Mit einem brutalen Ruck an den Zügeln brachte er den Flugdrachen wieder unter Kontrolle und zwang ihn zum Sturzflug auf den Schemlog. Salve um Salve jagte er eine Energiekugel nach der anderen in das blaurote Fleisch des Monsters. Mit geschickten Manövern wich er den Attacken aus. Immer darauf bedacht, dass das Raubtier weder ihn noch seinen Drachen berührte. Gelbes Blut quoll wie Eiter aus einem langen Riss an der Seite des Seelenfressers. Der Gestank, den es verbreitete war atemberaubend. Plötzlich lief ein Zittern durch die unförmige Gestalt. Sie schien sich zu verflüssigen und zerfiel dann zu Asche. Gewonnen !! Noch immer berauscht vom Adrenalin ließ er seinen Drachen neben den Überresten des Monsters landen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er das Vieh auch wirklich erlegt hatte. Einige Schritte von dem grässlich stinkenden Aschehaufen entfernt blieb er stehen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Eigentlich hatte der Schemlog in diesem Teil der Makai nichts zu suchen gehabt. Aus gutem Grund wurde ihre Ausbreitung streng auf das Totenreich beschränkt. Wie es schien, wachte seit Charons Tod keiner mehr über die Grenzen des Hades. In ihm keimte eine Idee. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er da mal nach dem Rechten sehen.  
  
Wie er vermutet hatte waren im Hades lediglich einige Battallione der Drachenkompanie stationiert. Das wunderte ihn, Laures musste doch wissen, dass die paar Männer unmöglich ausreichten, um die Grenzen zu sichern. So sehr sich Gelm auch bemühen mochte, mit dieser geringen Truppenstärke kämpfte er auf Dauer auf verlorenem Posten. Um das Totenreich zu kontrollieren bräuchte es schon ganze Legionen von Soldaten, wie Charons Kolosse etwa - oder es bräuchte einen mächtigen Dämon - seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
  
Voller Tatendrang machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Engel, aber seine gute Laune verflog schnell, als er Tetei nirgends im Schloß auftreiben konnte. "Was soll das heißen - alleine weggeflogen ?" Der Diener, den er am Kragen gepackt hatte schrumpfte förmlich unter seinem zornigen Blick. Hilflos mit den Beinen in der Luft zappelnd konnte er nur immer wieder stammeln, dass Teteiyus-sama heute Nachmittag die Burg ohne Begleitung verlassen habe. Wütend schmetterte er den zitternden Kerl gegen die nächste Wand und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem silberhaarigen Dämon.  
  
TEIL III  
  
Als Zâdei Teteiyus schließlich fand, kauerte dieser in sich zusammengesunken am Fluss. Heftige Schluchzer schüttelten die grazile Gestalt. Skelettfragmente und Knochensplitter säumten das Ufer. Bei genaurem Hinsehen erkannte der Shôgun, dass es sich um die Überbleibsel eines lange zurückliegenden Kampfes handeln musste. Es knackte unter seiner Stiefelsohle. Er warf einen Blick auf den Boden, um zu sehen, worauf er versehentlich getreten war und erstarrte. Da lag ein Flügel, oder vielmehr die skelettierten Überreste einer Schwinge. Urplötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Tetei hatte damals doch erzählt... - dies musste der Ort sein, an dem die Modakol die Familie seines Engels niedergemetzelt hatten. Er eilte zu der weinenden Gestalt und zog den zierlichen Dämon in seine Arme. Der klammerte sich sofort haltsuchend an Zâdei und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Hilflos angesichts dieser unerwarteten Reaktion begann der Dämonengeneral in einem unbeholfenen Versuch ihn zu trösten über Teteis Haar zu streicheln. Er murmelte unzusammenhängende Worte in die silbrigweißen Strähnen und wiegte die zitternde Gestalt. Es tat weh, Teteiyus so zu sehen. Der Gedanke, dass er nichts tun konnte, um seinem Engel den Schmerz zu nehmen fraß an ihm. Er drückte den Weinenden fester an sich, versuchte ihm auf diese Weise etwas Sicherheit zu geben Ich bin für dich da! Du bist nicht allein Tetei!  
  
Lange Zeit standen sie so eng umschlungen am Flussufer, bis das verzweifelte Schluchzen langsam verebbte. Zâdei konnte spüren, wie der geflügelte Dämon versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen. Verlegen trat Teteiyus einen Schritt zurück und hob den Kopf. "Verzeih meinen Ausbruch." Zâdei schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen können ? Ein Hauch von Farbe überzog die bleichen Wangen, während in den vom Weinen geröteten Augen immer noch Tränen glitzerten. Behutsam umfasste er das Kinn seines Engels und wischte ihm vorsichtig einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Doch der weißhaarige Dämon wandte nur unwillig sein Gesicht ab und kehrte dem Shôgun den Rücken zu. Erst jetzt wurde sich der General bewusst, dass die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Es wurde bereits empfindlich kühl. Für eine Rückkehr zum Schloss war es schon zu spät. Sie mussten einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht finden. Stirnrunzelnd sah sich der Shôgun um. Vielleicht bot die kleine Felsformation dort hinten ein wenig Schutz. Teteiyus war wohl zu demselben Schluss gelangt, denn mit einem leisen "Bitte folge mir." führte er den General in genau diese Richtung. Doch anstatt auf einen schmalen Überhang hielt Tetei direkt auf ein dichtes Gebüsch von Schlingpflanzen am Fuß der Felsen zu.  
  
Überrascht beobachtete Zâdei, wie der geflügelte Dämon elegant zwischen den Ranken hindurchglitt und vor seinen Augen dahinter verschwand. "Worauf wartest Du denn ?" tönte Teteiyus melodische Stimme aus dem Gestrüpp. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend begann der Shôgun daraufhin seine kräftige Gestalt weitaus weniger elegant durch die widerspenstigen Äste und Zweige zu zwängen. Langsam erkannte er den versteckten Spalt, welcher sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Höhleneingang entpuppte. Fragend sah er Teteiyus an, aber dieser führte ihn nur gemessenen Schrittes tiefer hinab in die Dunkelheit. Das Ende des Ganges kam so unerwartet, dass Zâdei beinahe in den dämonischen Engel hineingelaufen wäre. Vor ihnen verbreiterte sich der Tunnel zu einer Kaverne. Es roch feucht und vereinzelte Flecken von Leuchtmoos tauchten die Umgebung in ein düsteres Licht. Dank seiner Katzenaugen erkannte der Shôgun, dass er sich in einer weitläufigen Grotte mit hochaufgewölbter Decke befand. Neben sich hörte er ein Kratzen. In Teteis Hand glühte ein Glimmstein auf, gespeist von der Energie des geflügelten Dämons. Er musste ihn aus einer Höhlung in der Wand genommen haben. Versuchsweise sandte Zâdei eine leichte Energiewelle durch den Raum und tatsächlich erhellten plötzlich zahlreiche Lichtpunkte die Kaverne. Feinkörniger heller Sand bedeckte den Boden. Doch obwohl er von unzähligen Fußspuren durchzogen wurde, wirkte die Höhle irgendwie leer - verlassen. Er konnte die Trauer in den Augen seines Engels sehen. "Dein Zuhause ?" Er brauchte Teteis bestätigendes Nicken gar nicht abwarten, um zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte. Nun erkannte der Shôgun auch die ganze Tragik hinter Teteis Verlust. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück und alle wären gerettet gewesen. Das sichere Versteck direkt vor Augen und doch unerreichbar fern, war sein ganzer Clan, seine Familie vor seinen Augen niedergemetzelt worden. Kein Wunder, dass Teteiyus sich immer so distanziert und zurückhaltend gab. Nach diesem tragischen Ereignis war er wohl zu dem Schluß gelangt, Gefühle seien eine Schwäche. Und er hatte auf die bitterste Art und Weise lernen müssen, wie gnadenlos die Makai mit den Schwachen umging. Tröstend streckte Zâdei eine Hand aus, doch der geflügelte Dämon presste lediglich die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich wortlos nach rechts. Dem General blieb nichts anderes, als ihm zu folgen.  
  
Der schmale Seitengang mündete in eine kleine Kammer. Hier wuchs kein Leuchtmoos, weshalb das Innere im Stockfinstern lag, aber nach einem kurzen Energiestoß tauchten auch hier die gleichmäßig verteilten Glimmsteine das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht. Ohne zu zögern ging Teteiyus auf eine Mulde inmitten des Raums zu und legte sich dort nieder. Erst jetzt sah der General, dass die Vertiefung im Boden mit Fell ausgelegt war und offensichtlich als Schlafplatz dienen sollte. Von irgendwoher hörte er das Plätschern von Wasser. Als er sich suchend umschaute, bemerkte er, dass von oben ein stetiges Rinnsal die Felswand hinunter lief, sich dann kurzfristig in einer kleinen Kuhle sammelte um dann seinen Weg in die Tiefen des Gesteins fortzusetzen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an das Marmorbecken in Teteis Zimmer im Schloss. Mit einem Seufzen gesellte er sich zu seinem Engel in die Schlafmulde. Erstaunt registrierte er, wie seidig und weich sich der Pelz anfühlte. Nach all dieser Zeit haftete dem Fell noch immer unverkennbar der Duft des geflügelten Dämons an. Er zog die bleiche Gestalt an sich und nachdem sich diese zunächst versteifte, spürte Zâdei, wie die Anspannung in Tetei allmählich nachließ, seine Atmung sich vertiefte bis er schließlich einschlief. Der Shôgun hingegen war hellwach. Die Kammer lag jetzt im Dunkeln. Er hatte die Energie der Glimmsteine soweit reduziert, bis man in deren schwachen Glühen nur noch undeutliche Umrisse ausmachen konnte. Die Flügel seines Engels schimmerten, als würden sie von innen heraus leuchten. Auf einmal wurde Teteiyus neben ihm unruhig. Er krampfte sich zusammen und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Ein Alptraum ? Zâdei umarmte seinen Geliebten fester, konnte dessen Zittern spüren. Sachte streichelte er ihm über den unteren Rücken während er zusammenhanglose Koseworte flüsterte. Es schien tatsächlich zu helfen. Tetei entspannte sich langsam in seinen Armen. Sein Atem wurde wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ein leises Seufzen kam dem schönen Wesen über die Lippen, dann schmiegte es sich unbewusst an den warmen Körper neben ihm.  
  
Gefangen in immer dem gleichen Alptraum. Wieder sah Teteiyus das schöne Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester, wie es sich von einem fröhlichen Lachen zu einer von Todesqualen gezeichneten Grimasse verzerrte. Das geifernde Maul des Modakol immer näher kommend, die eigene Machtlosigkeit auf schreckliche Weise vor Augen... Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Anstatt des Tentakels umfing ihn eine seltsame Wärme. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so geborgen. Etwas war bei ihm, etwas, dass ihn abschirmte und beschützte. Der Anblick des Modakol verlor seinen Schrecken und verblasste schließlich ganz. Erleichtert aufseufzend glitt Teteiyus zurück in den Tiefschlaf, angenehmeren Träumen entgegen.  
  
TEIL IV  
  
Der weißhaarige Dämon erwachte, als ein Luftzug sanft über seine Stirn strich. Er lag auf etwas Weichem, Warmen. Schläfrig kuschelte er sich näher. Auf einmal begann etwas an seiner Nase zu kitzeln. Alles rümpfen und kräuseln half nichts. Unwillig strich er sich über das Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Zunächst noch verschwommen, klärte sich nach und nach sein Blick. Jetzt erkannte er, was, oder vielmehr wer die ach so weiche Unterlage gewesen war. Er hatte sich im Schlaf wie ein Kleinkind an den Shôgun geschmiegt. Wie beschämend ! Glücklicherweise hatte ihn eine vorwitzige Feder rechtzeitig in die Realität zurückgeholt. Besorgt untersuchte er sie genauer. Nein, diese war nicht giftig. Obwohl seine toxischen kleinen Helfer dem General ohnehin kaum gefährlich werden konnten. Seufzend betrachtete er den auf dem Rücken liegenden Dämon neben sich. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie friedlich Zâdei im Schlaf wirkte. Der Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm gebettet, die pechschwarzen Haare wild in alle Richtungen abstehend - wenn man den Shôgun so sah, konnte man ihn schon für harmlos halten. Ein Irrtum, der ganz schnell tödlich enden konnte. Gedankenverloren begann er, mit der Feder die Gesichtszüge des Schlafenden nachzuziehen. Ihm war nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie lang Zâdeis Wimpern waren. Die spitzen Ohren, die gerade Nase, das markante Kinn. Bis auf die Wimpern war nichts an dem schwarzhaarigen Dämon weich, oder gar feminin. Am Allerwenigsten dessen kräftiger Körper, der jetzt völlig entspannt neben ihm lag. Langsam ließ Teteiyus die Feder den sehnigen Hals entlang nach unten wandern. Die breite Brust, die sich bei jedem Atemzug des Shôguns hob und senkte, der muskulöse Bauch. Unbewusst zeichnete der geflügelte Dämon jeden einzelnen Muskel nach. Ließ den feinen Flaum der Feder sachte über die warme Haut streichen. Über diese starken Arme, deren Griff manchmal so brutal und manchmal so zärtlich sein konnte in immer kleiner werdenden Kreisen zu den Brustwarzen. Mit einem selbstvergessenen Lächeln sah er zu, wie sich diese unter den sanften, fast flüchtigen Liebkosungen der Feder zu kleinen Knospen zusammenzogen. Gerade wollte er sich vorbeugen, um auf jede einen kleinen Kuss zu hauchen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er da im Begriff war zu tun. Geschockt prallte er zurück. Was war denn in ihn gefahren !? Beinahe hätte er... !? Nein !! Die Schamröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Wenigstens war der Shôgun nicht aufgewacht. Ebenso leise wie verwirrt erhob Teteiyus sich und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Schlafkammer.  
  
Um sich ein wenig abzulenken beschloss er, sich in den umliegenden Gängen umzusehen. Einen Glimmstein als Lichtquelle nutzend begann er seine Wanderung durch das Labyrinth seiner alten Heimat. Die Höhlen waren schon seit langer Zeit verlassen, aber ihm kam es so vor, als könnte er immer noch leise Stimmen und das Gelächter seiner einstigen Gefährten in den Gängen hören. Hier war er aufgewachsen. Alte Kindheitserinnerungen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er kam an einer Abzweigung vorbei, deren rechter Tunnel abrupt an einem mehrere Klafter tiefen Krater endete. Hier hatten die Sprößlinge seines Clans immer ihre ersten Flugübungen gemacht. Und auch er hatte hier als Kind seine Flügel geübt, bis sie endlich kräftig genug waren für seinen ersten Freiflug. Wie stolz war er an diesem Tag gewesen. Traurig wandte er sich ab und betrat den nächsten Gang. Jede Wand, jeder Stein war ihm schmerzlich vertraut. Alles barg eine Geschichte. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne zu bemerken, dass sein Gesicht bereits nass von Tränen war.  
  
Schließlich erreichte er die Haupthöhle. Hier war ihr Versammlungsort gewesen. Ein Treffpunkt für den ganzen Stamm. Beim Anblick des Teichs inmitten der Kaverne dachte er wehmütig an all die Wasserspiele zurück. Obwohl man Ihnen diese Eigenheit auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah, hatte seine Art schon immer die Nähe von Wasser gesucht. Ihn fröstelte plötzlich. Er vermisste die Nähe und die Berührung der anderen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die sprudelnde Wasserfläche. Dank der heißen Quelle tief unter der Höhle war das Wasser immer warm. Ein Bad würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Er ließ noch ein paar Glimmsteine rund um das Becken aufleuchten und legte sein Gewand sorgsam etwas abseits auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung. Wohltuende Wärme umschloss ihn, als er ins Wasser sank. Darauf achtend, dass seine Schwingen nicht allzu nass wurden, stieß er sich ab und tauchte dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche zum gegenüberliegenden Rand hinüber. Auf einem erhöhten Stein verschränkte er die Arme und ließ seinen Kopf entspannt nach vorne sinken, schlicht genießend, wie sein Körper bäuchlings fast schwerelos im Wasser trieb. Eine unendliche Ruhe breitete sich in seinem Innern aus. Erinnerungen an früher fluteten durch seinen Geist. Längst vergangene Ereignisse, die er schon vergessen geglaubt hatte. Aber anstatt der dumpfen, alles verschlingenden Leere, empfand er bei dem Gedanken an damals nur noch eine tiefe Wehmut. Der Schmerz über den erlittenen Verlust war noch da, aber nicht mehr diese entsetzliche Qual. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich verändert. Er musste die Erinnerung nicht mehr mit aller Gewalt verdrängen. Ihm war, als wäre er von einer schweren Last befreit. Träge strampelte er kurz mit den Beinen, damit sein Körper die waagrechte Haltung beibehielt. Wie angenehm das warme Wasser doch war. Gestern Nacht hatte er im Traum eine ähnliche Wärme verspürt. Er war sich so geborgen vorgekommen.  
  
Plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken jäh durch ein raues Lachen unterbrochen. "Hätt` ich mir doch denken können, dass ich dich beim Baden antreffe. Muss schon sagen, was für ein Anblick !" Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schlenderte der Shôgun auf den Teich zu. Soviel zu Ruhe und Entspannung dachte Teteiyus bei sich und richtete sich im Wasser auf. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu den Felsen, die auf dieser Seite den Teichrand bildeten. "Sieht gemütlich aus. Was dagegen wenn ich auch rein komme ?" Den missbilligenden Blick des geflügelten Dämons ignorierend zog Zâdei sich aus. Verstohlen beobachtete Teteiyus das Spiel der Muskeln, als sich der Shôgun geschmeidig zu ihm ins Wasser gleiten ließ. Mit kraftvollen Bewegungen schwamm der General auf ihn zu. Wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug, schoss es dem weißhaarigen Dämon durch den Kopf. Eigenartigerweise fühlte er sich aber nicht bedroht. Auf einmal tauchte der Shôgun unter und kam kurz vor ihm wieder zum Vorschein. Ein Sprühregen aus Wassertropfen ergoss sich auf den engelsgleichen Dämon als Zâdei sich wie eine nasse Katze schüttelte. Mit beiden Händen strich er sein nachtschwarzes Haar nach hinten. Zwecklos. Teteiyus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er sah, dass die widerborstigen Strähnen sofort wieder in alle Richtungen abstanden. Der schlanke Dämon senkte den Kopf. Er konnte seinem Gegenüber jetzt unmöglich in die Augen sehen. Nicht nach der Szene in der Schlafkammer. Sein Blick fiel auf das gleichmäßige Pulsieren von Zâdeis Halsschlagader. Fasziniert verfolgte er die Bahn eines Wassertropfens, der langsam über die kräftigen Sehnen in die kleine Kuhle und von dort die breite Brust entlang nach unten perlte. "Was denn, krieg ich nicht mal ein `Guten Morgen` zu hören ? Wo bleiben denn Deine guten Manieren ?" riß der Shôgun ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen aus seiner Versunkenheit. "Ich hoffe, das Lager war nicht zu hart." entgegnete der geflügelte Dämon abgelenkt, aber der General hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Das Licht der Glimmsteine glitzerte auf der Wasseroberfläche. Es zauberte einen sanften Glanz auf die blasse Haut der engelsgleichen Gestalt. Das weiße Haar schimmerte, als der schlanke Dämon graziös den Kopf neigte. Angesichts dieser Vollkommenheit kam sich Zâdei unglaublich tölpelhaft vor. "Du bist wunderschön !" murmelte er, hob Teteis Kopf an und drückte einen hungrigen Kuss auf dessen Lippen. Zunächst versteifte sich der geflügelte Dämon aus alter Gewohnheit, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder. Ja, Zâdei war ein Mann. Aber war das wirklich so wichtig ? Nein, entschied er in diesem Moment für sich.  
  
Sanft schmiegte er sich in die Umarmung und verschränkte die Arme in dessen Genick. Erfreut, dass sein Engel einmal nicht nur schlaff und passiv alles über sich ergehen ließ, zog der schwarzhaarige Dämon ihn sofort näher an sich. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen presste er seinen Engel fest an sich, bis er jeden Muskel, jeden Herzschlag spürte. Hitze schoß in seinen Unterleib. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen. Davon hatte er unzählige Male geträumt. Langsam ! Jetzt nur nicht die Beherrschung verlieren ! Der Atem des Generals ging schwer, als er schließlich zurückwich. "Tetei, ich halt das nicht aus..." flüsterte er heiser. Die Arme zu Teteiyus` Seiten auf den Beckenbrand gestützt, hatten sich seine Klauen tief in Sand und Stein gekrallt. Überrascht hob Zâdei den Kopf, als sich kühle Hände auf seine Wangen legten. Sein Blick verlor sich in den meergrünen Tiefen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Dann küsste ihn sein Engel. Erst zögerlich, als wäre er sich seiner Sache selbst nicht sicher, dann immer kühner, fordernder. Der Shôgun wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sein Engel gab ihm einen Kuss! Freiwillig! Noch etwas unsicher knabberte Teteiyus zunächst nur an der Unterlippe des Generals. Leicht mit der Zungenspitze darüber streichend, auf diese Weise behutsam um Einlass bittend. Der wurde auch sofort gewährt. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge das unbekannte Terrain erkunden, immer zum sofortigen Rückzug bereit. Sanft über die scharfen Fangzähne gleitend wanderte sie weiter und ertastete den Gaumen. Auf einmal meldete sich ein vorwitziger Gegner und begann spielerisch eine ganz eigene Art von `Ringkampf`. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen von den breiten Schultern zu den kräftigen Oberarmen. Er fühlte, wie sich Zâdeis Muskeln unter seiner Berührung anspannten, hart wurden. Noch ein bißchen weiter konnte er den donnernden Herzschlag unter seinen Handflächen spüren. Ein Schauer rann sein Rückgrat hinunter. In ihm breitete sich eine unbekannte Hitze aus. Wie im Rausch zogen seine Arme den Shôgun noch näher zu sich heran, seine Hüften drängten nach vorne und er begann unbewusst sich an Zâdei zu reiben. Der musste mit aller Gewalt an sich halten, um nicht einfach über seinen Engel herzufallen. Nein, nicht diesmal ! Nach Luft ringend zog er eine Spur von Küssen Teteis Hals entlang nach Unten. Schmeckte die salzige Haut dieses wunderschönen Wesens. Besser als jedes Aphrodisiakum. Neckisch leckte er an einer rosigen Brustwarze, die sich fast augenblicklich versteifte. Ermutigt durch diese prompte Reaktion fing er an, daran zu saugen, die Arme fest um seinen Geliebten geschlungen. Das Pochen in seinen Lenden wurde immer drängender. Tetei wimmerte. Der Shôgun spürte, wie sich eine Hand in seine Haare krallte, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf. Wie zart die sahneweiße Haut seines Engels doch war. Ohne jeden Makel. Als er sich der anderen Knospe zuwandte und sachte begann an daran zu knappern, fühlte er den fliegenden Herzschlag seines Geliebten. Wie der eines Vogels. Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren hob er den geflügelten Dämon schließlich auf einen Felsen am Rand und spreizte dessen Knie. Direkt vor sich hatte er jetzt den eindeutigen Beweiß, dass Teteis Bereitwilligkeit nicht nur ein Traum war. Mit den Lippen seine Fänge abschirmend nahm er seinen Engel in den Mund. Fuhr sanft auf und ab, mit seiner Zunge die Spitze umkreisend. Wunderbar. Wie seidig sich die erhitzte Haut anfühlte. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern, pulsierte durch seinen Leib. Er spürte, wie sich Tetei anspannte, wie dessen Beine unter seinen Händen zu zittern begannen. Schwer atmend warf Teteiyus hilflos den Kopf nach hinten, wölbte den Rücken bis nur noch seine Schultern den Stein unter ihm berührten und vergrub seine Hände in der widerspenstigen schwarzen Masse von Zâdeis Haar. Dann schoss ein Blitz durch Teteis Körper. Seine ganze Wahrnehmung reduzierte sich auf die saugende Hitze, die ihn umschloss. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam er zum Höhepunkt. Völlig erschöpft sank er zurück auf den Felsblock. Erst nach geraumer Zeit nahm er seine Umgebung wieder wahr.  
  
Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn aufsehen. "Nicht so schnell mein Kleiner. Noch ist es nicht vorbei !" Zâdei stieg mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus dem Wasser und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Der Shôgun konnte fühlen, wie der geflügelte Dämon jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Er konnte dessen Blick auf seiner Haut spüren. Diese von Lust verschleierten Augen in dem schönen Gesicht hatten etwas unglaublich aufreizendes. Der Anblick seines am Boden liegenden Engels war fast zuviel für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich auf den wunderschönen Dämon zu werfen und sich in dessen feuchten Tiefen zu vergraben. Er biß die Zähne zusammen. Nein, er durfte nicht einfach über ihn herfallen. Zâdei kniete sich neben seinen Engel und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die schweißnasse Stirn. Seine Hand wanderte über Teteis feuchte Haut nach unten zwischen dessen Beine. Der Shôgun ließ sich von dem erstickten Ächzen nicht aufhalten und begann mit einer sanften Massage. Dabei ließ er Teteiyus keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sobald sich dessen Atem wieder beschleunigte rollte er sich auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt. Wie gebannt starrte Teteiyus in diese bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Seine Schenkel wurden erneut auseinandergeschoben und eine grüne Klaue hob sein Knie an. Er fühlte etwas gegen seine geheimste Stelle drücken. Ein sanftes Streicheln, dann drang ein Finger in ihn ein. Langsame, kreisende Bewegungen, die ihn dehnen sollten. Dann ein zweiter Finger. Zâdei wollte ihn vorbereiten erkannte er verwundert. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan. Auf einmal fuhr ein Energiestoß durch seinen ganzen Körper. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft. Zâdei hatte etwas tief in ihm berührt. Er sah ein Aufleuchten in den Augen des Generals. Als hätte der nur darauf gewartet. Er konnte nur noch hilflos stöhnen, als der Shôgun seine Finger nun immer wieder über diesen Punkt streichen ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen warf er den Kopf nach hinten. Er begann sich zu winden, kam den Fingern entgegen - das war so gut ! Auch die kleinste Berührung dort sandte Wellen der Ekstase durch seinen ganzen Körper. Haltsuchend fuhren seine Hände über den Höhlenboden. "Zâdei" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen. Dann waren die Finger plötzlich verschwunden. Er riß die Augen auf. Über ihm hatte Zâdei seine Hand zur Faust geballt. Die Lider fest zusammengepresst ging sein Atmet unregelmäßig und abgehackt. Schweiß glänzte auf seinem Körper. Als er Teteis enttäuschtes Seufzen hörte, fing er an zu zittern. "Tetei, ich..." Es war nur ein Flüstern. Teteiyus wurde klar, was es den General kostete, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Behutsam nahm der geflügelte Dämon die grüne Klaue von seinem Knie und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Ein Beben lief durch den Körper des Shôguns. Dessen fragendem Blick begegnete er mit ruhiger Gewissheit. Gelassen ließ er sich zurücksinken. In Erwartung des Schmerzes kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich möglichst zu entspannen. Aber da war kein Schmerz. Ungläubig suchte er den Blick Zâdeis, aber der beugte sich nur vor und küsste ihn. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen und alles andere wurde unwichtig. Sein ganzes Universum schrumpfte auf dieses eine Gefühl zusammen. Zâdei, der hart und fordernd tief in ihn stieß, ihn bis zum Bersten ausfüllte. Bei jedem Stoß strömten die unglaublichsten Empfindungen durch seinen Körper. Durchfuhren ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen. Keuchend umklammerte er den Shôgun mit den Beinen. Welle um Welle überschwemmte ihn. Mehr ! Schneller ! Als Zâdei spürte, wie sein Engel sich unter ihm wand, jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegenkam, verlor er jegliche Zurückhaltung. Mit mahlenden Stößen trieb er sich immer tiefer in die feuchte Enge hinein. Ein heiserer Schrei erklang, als Tetei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln seines Engels um ihn herum zusammenzogen, zuckten. Mit einem letzten Stoß ließ sich auch Zâdei über die Grenze fallen.  
  
Es dauerte etwas, bis der Atem des Generals sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er die Kraft fand, sich zur Seite zu rollen. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt beobachtete er, wie sein Geliebter langsam wieder zu sich kam. Zâdei war gespannt darauf, wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde. Bei dem geflügelten Dämon konnte man da nie sicher sein. Gut möglich, dass er einfach aufstand und ihm wieder die kalte Schulter zeigte. Seine Augen verengten sich. Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen ! Nicht nach dem, was sie eben geteilt hatten!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Langsam fand Teteiyus wieder in die Realität zurück. Er fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft und irgendwie träge. Sein ganzer Körper war verschwitzt. Sicherlich war auch sein Gefieder völlig mit Sand verklebt. Ihn verlangte nach einer gründlichen Wäsche. Ächzend erhob er sich, um in den Teich zu steigen. Erst jetzt machten sich die wunden Stellen bemerkbar. Nun, auch dagegen würde ein Bad helfen. Plötzlich umklammerte eine Hand seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Der Dämonenengel sah fragend zu Zâdei hinab. "Du könntest auch ein Bad vertragen." Eigenartigerweise breitete sich daraufhin ein erleichtertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Generals aus. "Bei manchen Spielen geht's eben schmutzig zu." unter dem lüsternen Blick des schwarzhaarigen Dämons wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass er völlig nackt war. "Über so etwas spricht man nicht." Meinte er tadelnd, während er würdevoll ins Wasser stieg. "Ach, aber man tut es ?" kam prompt die trockene Antwort. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen spreizte Teteiyus in der Mitte des Teichs seine Flügel und tauchte unter. Sorgfältig spülte er den Sand aus seinem Gefieder und schwamm dann elegant an den anderen Beckenrand. Dank eines wasserabweisenden Films perlte die meiste Flüssigkeit sofort von seinen Federn ab. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis seine Flügel wieder völlig trocken sein würden. Ein leises Plätschern hinter ihm zeigte an, dass der Shôgun zu ihm in den Teich gekommen war. Zwei starke Arme zogen ihn rückwärts an eine breite Brust. "Bist Du wund ?" fragte Zâdei leise. Teteiyus verneinte und ließ seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten sinken. Überraschenderweise war ihm die Nähe des Dämonengenerals kein bisschen unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, er genoß diese friedliche Atmosphäre. Wenn der Shôgun nur immer so friedfertig wäre. Aber sobald es um Laures- sama ging, wurde der heißblütige Dämon unberechenbar. Solange beide im selben Schloss lebten, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Situation eskalieren würde. Der weißhaarige Dämon hatte sich schon seit langem den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie man die Lage entschärfen könnte. Man müsste verhindern, dass sich die beiden ständig über den Weg liefen. Das Schloss war zwar groß, aber leider nicht groß genug. Und Zâdei würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Aber wenn er den Palast verließ, würde der Shôgun ihm folgen. Die Frage war nur, wohin. Sie konnten nicht einfach in irgendeiner Höhle hausen und tagaus tagein nichts tun. Das wiedersprach der Natur des aufbrausenden Dämonen. Über kurz oder lang würde er aus purer Langeweile einen Krieg anzetteln. Der General bräuchte eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigt halten würde. Plötzlich sah er Gelm vor sich, wie er dem Dämonenkaiser über die Lage im Hades Bericht erstattete. Das durch Charons Tod entstandene Machtvakuum hatte größere Unruhen verursacht, als zunächst vermutet. Ihm standen nicht genügend Männer zur Verfügung, um die Kreaturen des Totenreichs in Schach zu halten. Immer wieder wurden die Barrieren überwunden und die Ausbrecher verursachten große Schäden in der übrigen Makai. Der Hades benötigte eine starke Hand und ständige Aufsicht. Aber Zâdei würde sich eher einen Arm ausreißen, als Laures-sama einen Gefallen zu tun. Man müsste ihm die Sache schon schmackhaft machen.  
  
Im Geiste schmiedete er schon Pläne, ohne zu ahnen, dass Zâdeis Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung gingen.  
  
TEIL V  
  
Sie kehrten noch am selben Tag zum Schloss zurück. Teteiyus begann sofort damit, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Laures-sama zeigte sich erfreulich aufgeschlossen. Nun galt es lediglich noch, den Shôgun zu überzeugen. Das gestaltete sich jedoch scheinbar schwieriger, als zunächst angenommen.  
  
Schmerzhaft gruben sich die Finger des Generals in Teteis Oberarme, goldene Katzenaugen zogen sich zu schlitzen zusammen. "Was soll das werden ?" zischte Zâdei gereizt und misstrauisch. Zuerst begriff Teteiyus nicht. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass der Shôgun seinen Vorschlag für einen Trick hielt. Einen Versuch, ihn zu manipulieren. Eindringlich sah er dem wütenden Dämon in die Augen. Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf eine raue Klaue. "Das Angebot ist ernst gemeint. Dahinter steckt keine Falle." Zâdei quittierte das nur mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben. Dann hob er Teteiyus Kinn an und sah seinem Engel in die Augen. "Raus damit, warum will der arrogante Bastard, dass du mir diesen Vorschlag machst ?" "Tatsächlich habe ich Laures-sama auf diese Möglichkeit hingewiesen, nicht umgekehrt." Zwei lackschwarze Brauen wanderten simultan Richtung Haaransatz. "Du willst deinen hochverehrten Kaiser verlassen ? Dass ich nicht lache!" Zâdei glaubte ihm nicht. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Aber so leicht wollte er nicht aufgeben. Seine Schultern straffend blickte er dem Shôgun fest in die goldenen Augen. Dessen Einwand einfach ignorierend sprach er weiter. "Laures-sama war grundsätzlich einverstanden. Er hat lediglich eine Bedingung an seine Zustimmung geknüpft." "Ach, und die wäre ?" "Du erhebst keine Machtansprüche auf andere Territorien der Makai." kam es ernst aus dem Dunkel des Zimmers. Elegant trat Laures aus dem Schatten heraus auf den Balkon. "Du würdest mich doch am Liebsten in ein Loch sperren!" knurrte Zâdei angriffslustig. "Das würde in der Tat vieles vereinfachen." entgegnete der Dämonenkaiser ungerührt. Spannung knisterte fast greifbar zwischen den beiden mächtigsten Dämonen der Makai. Kampfbereit hob Zâdei seine Klaue. "Nein !", dachte Teteiyus entsetzt. Er wollte sich gerade zwischen Zâdei und seinen Fürsten stellen, als der weißglühende Energieball in der Hand des Shôguns plötzlich erlosch. "Ha, warum eigentlich nicht !" grinsend drehte sich der General zu dem verblüfften Dämonenengel um und fasste ihn fest ins Auge. "Ja, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat der Vorschlag durchaus seine Vorteile." Teteiyus runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn. Ein Zâdei der sein Temperament vergaß und sich so einfach überreden ließ war ihm zutiefst suspekt. Und dieses maliziöse, fast selbstgefällige Grinsen, mit dem er ihn betrachtete, tat sein übriges. "Du bist wirklich einverstanden Laures-samas alleinige Herrschaft über die Makai anzuerkennen ?" "Solange er die Finger von dem lässt, was mir gehört." erwiderte der Shôgun, ohne seinen Blick von Teteiyus Gesicht abzuwenden. Obwohl er Laures nicht direkt angesprochen hatte, entging diesem die versteckte Drohung hinter der zweideutigen Antwort keineswegs. Eine feingeschwungene Braue hochziehend entgegnete der Fürst kühl "Wozu sollte ich mein eigenes Terrain erobern ?" Der spöttische Unterton in Laures Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Zâdei biß die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte Laures Anspielung auf Teteis Ergebenheit seinem `Herrn` gegenüber sehr wohl verstanden. Es kostete ihn einiges, sich nicht einfach auf diesen überheblichen Großkotz zu stürzen und ihm das arrogante Lächeln ein für alle Mal aus dem Gesicht zu reißen. Aber seinem Engel zuliebe tat er nichts davon. Statt dessen streichelte er Tetei sanft über die Wange und sah ihm tief in die meergrünen Augen. Im Hades wäre er endgültig von Laures Gegenwart befreit. Teteiyus würde endlich ganz allein ihm gehören. Und das allerbeste war, Tetei würde freiwillig mitgehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. "Wir brechen gleich morgen Früh auf." Ein Funkeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen warnte den geflügelten Dämon, Zâdei jetzt besser nicht zu widersprechen. Also beschränkte er sich auf ein diplomatisches Nicken. "Dann wünsche ich dem neuen Herrn des Hades eine angenehme Nacht." empfahl sich der Dämonenkaiser mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. Damit war alles gesagt, die Entscheidung war getroffen. Teteiyus konnte nur hoffen, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
  
EPILOG  
  
Mit einem Seufzen betrachtete der geflügelte Dämon den Berg von Arbeit, der sich auf dem großen Schreibtisch aus Rabbitogaholz türmte. Immer wieder wurden neue Traumblütenfelder entdeckt, die gerodet werden mussten. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatten sie sich zwar schon weitestgehend akklimatisiert, aber es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ihre Körper eine Immunität gegen die Schlafpollen entwickelt haben würden. Bis dahin stellten die wildwachsenden Traumblumen eine Gefahr dar. Und dann war da natürlich noch das nicht enden wollende Meer der Lebensblüten. Um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, hatte er mit deren Katalogisierung begonnen. Ranghohe Dämonen wie Laures-sama und Zâdei trugen ihre eigene Lebensblüte in sich. Die aller anderen Lebewesen wuchsen im Hades. Anscheinend brauchten die einzelnen Blumen ganz unterschiedliche Bedingungen um zu gedeihen. Ein interessantes Detail, das mit ein Grund dafür war, weshalb er mit seiner Zusammenstellung begonnen hatte. Zâdei hielt das ja für reine Zeitverschwendung. Aber das war zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
Der Dämonenengel musste bei dem Gedanken an den aufbrausenden Hitzkopf schmunzeln. Ständig suchte der Shôgun seine Nähe, als müsse er sich stets aufs Neue versichern, dass das alles nicht nur ein Traum war. Langsam gewöhnte er sich auch an dessen überschwängliche bärbeißige Art. Entgegen seinen anfänglichen Befürchtungen erwieß sich Zâdei als perfekte Wahl für die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung im Hades. Teteiyus hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass dies von Anfang an Laures-samas Plan gewesen war. Eine Vermutung, die er dem Shôgun lieber nicht mitteilen würde. Der reagierte immer noch äußerst allergisch, wenn auch nur der Name des Dämonenkaisers in seiner Gegenwart erwähnt wurde. Aber Teteiyus hatte die Hoffnung, dass sich auch das mit der Zeit legen würde. Eigentlich war er mit seinem Leben hier sehr zufrieden. Er genoß die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit des Hades. Auch wenn er die regelmäßigen Besuche in der Fürstenresidenz, die vornehmlich der Berichterstattung dienten, nicht missen wollte, bereute er seinen Entschluß mit Zâdei hierher zu kommen nicht. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Von Teteiyus unbemerkt war Zâdei leise ins Zimmer getreten. Er hatte sein *Ki* abgeschirmt, um seinen Engel in Ruhe beobachten zu können. Sie waren vor gut einem Monat hier angekommen und er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass der schöne Dämon tatsächlich hier mit ihm leben wollte. Fern von Laures. Er tat sein möglichstes, um den Hades sicher für Tetei zu machen. Inzwischen hatte er mit dessen Hilfe das gröbste Chaos beseitigt. Zwar gab es immer noch kleinere Scharmützel mit besonders hartnäckigen Unruhestiftern, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte sich die Lage entspannt. Trotzdem achtete er streng darauf, dass sein Engel niemals allein den Palast der Unterwelt verließ. Er war jetzt Herr über die Lebensblüten der Menschen und rangniederen Dämonen. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte er alles für diese Macht gegeben. Seltsam, wie das Schicksal so spielt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ging er auf den engelsgleichen Dämon zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. Der zuckte erschreckt zusammen und bedachte ihn mit einem missbilligendem Blick. "Es ist ungehörig, sich von hinten an andere anzuschleichen !" Mit einem Schnauben legte der Shôgun sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. "Und als Strafe gibt's kein Abendessen ?" neckte er seinen Geliebten und begann, ihn langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. "Genug geschuftet für heute." In gespielter Verzweiflung schüttelte Tetei den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das wie "unverbesserlich" klang. Zâdei lachte nur leise.  
  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
